Spur of the Moment
by Raen
Summary: when Gohan was killed by the andriods, what if 18 was killed too? this is 17 and Trunks thoughts, rated for some swearing


hey people, this isÂ one of those fics when your up doing nothing at 1 in the morning and get the strangest of ideas, i think its sort of A/U cos i decided that when Gohan was killed (by the andriods, Mirai/future timeline) 18 got killed aswell, so this is Trunks's and 17s thoughts about it, kay?  
  
Disclaimer : Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriama the Great, not me.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sky was a dull orange gold, streaks of dying pink and grey clouds scattered randomly across the golden canopy, a solitary evening star shone down on a figure. he was in his early-mid teens, his lavender hair catching the light of the dying sun. There was a powerful, knowing look about his face, beyond that shadows of great suffering and loss were cast in his eyes. At the moment he held his face in a confused and grieving frown. His legs hung over the edge of a vertical drop, the very bottom black with shadows. 'Gohan' he whispered to the night. *My master, my Brother*, heÂ gathered a handful of dust and held it above the drop, letting the grains of sand and rock dance gently to the bottom, they caught the light, taking the appearance of tiny fireflies, *My Friend*. Two weeks had passed since he had woken up on a cliff so much alike to the one he sat on now, woken to find the city below resembling ancient ruins, yet still smoking in the rain. Gohans body had been lying, bloody and broken, in the midst of scattered rocks and puddles of blood. His eyes had been white and lifeless, his head half submerged in a puddle.Â Gohan he whispered again *I am not going to give up, although part of me wants to, part of me desperately desired to just curl up and die,Â I will not give up, I will make you proud of me yet.* For two weeks had passed, and the attacks had been far fewer than before Gohans death, Trunks had not seen the female, 18, since. He had a strong suspicion, a wonderful hope, that 18 had been killed alongside Gohan, that they had killed each other. He traced the word Gohan-san, in the dust, a warm summer breezeÂ blew through his hair, and shifted the dust until the word was no longer readable.  
  
Â   
  
Nearby, yet far away enough to go unnoticed, another figure stood on the edge, peering out into the coming night. He cast a sideways look at Trunks, and frowned *It was him, his friend, his 'brother' that killed her, and now I'm going to make him pay* He though vengefully  
  
*But,* said the human voice inside his mind, *as he killed her, she killed him aswell, you're even*  
  
*Shut up! we're never even!* snapped 17's android voice, the human voice was silent for a while, then said in a dreamlike way, *I used to love it, I used to crave the destruction,Â until two weeks ago, when Jimena was killed*  
  
*Her name,* growled 17, *was 18, she was not Jimena when she died. Gero killed Jimena the moment he made her an android*  
  
*Just as he killed Gareth?* his human side countered, 17 was silent for a long moment  
  
*You are dead, I am 17 and will be 17 forever, Gareth has not spoken for eighteen years.  
  
I have not spoken because until now I always agreed with you!Â I craved the power you had in killing people, but now Jimenas dead...*  
  
*Her name,* growled the android again, *was 18*  
  
*...now Jimenas dead,* continued the human half, *I can see that it was her need for destruction that got her killed*  
  
*No!* said 17 violently, *It was the black haired brat!*  
  
*Without the need for killing, Gohan would have left her alone, if she had allowed her love for you-*  
  
17 laughed out loud, "love, hah!" he snorted in amusement, his human half continued  
  
*If she had let her love for you triumph over her programmed hate then she would still be alive, and you would not be alone, love won't bring her back,but It can save you, fight the hate Gero programmed into you, and learn to live like you should have, learn to live the life the teenager inside you would have lived if Gero had neverÂ gotten hold of him, learn to live the life I would have lived, don'tÂ live theÂ life you were programmed to live. Create your own!*  
  
17 was silent again, for longer this time, the death of his sister, a fortnight ago had been hard and painful, and then this voice, identical to his own, had spoken. At first 17 though he was going mad, until the voice said "I'm Gareth, I'm who you used to be..." and the smallest of memories had come back to him  
  
Â   
  
flashback *** He and a small blond girl were in a sandbox, they were building towers of wet sand and calling them castles. Neither of them cared about getting dirty, not then, and were both now rolling overÂ each others castles. A harsh, slurred voice, called from inside the small house nearby "Jim'na! Garrrth! Gettin' ere! S'time f'r eatin, n'your cookin!" The girl he was playing with looked at him, eyes scared, and started vigorously brushing the sand off her back, he didn't bother, the man in the house never payed any attention to him. As she ran toward the house he called out 'wait sis', she stopped, and he brushed the last of the sand off her back*** end flashback  
  
Â   
  
And ever since he'd remembered that, the voice that called himself Gareth would not leave him alone  
  
*I already have a life of my own! This life!,* answered 17 finally  
  
*But that's the life you were programmed to have,* said Gareth, exasperated *its not your life at all!*  
  
"IT IS MY LIFE!"Â  screamed 17 out loud, Trunks, finally noticing him, whipped his head round, his hand shot up to his sword strapped to his back, it hovered there, waiting for 17's next move  
  
"IT IS MY LIFE"Â Â repeated 17, who had forgotten about Trunks, or no longer cared "YOU LIVED YOUR EIGHTEEN YEARS! NOW I'VE LIVED MINE!" A brilliant ball of white light formed in his hands, *17, no* whispered Gareth hopelessly, as 17 made the ball hover just below the cliff edge. He flung out his arms and threw back his head, a warm gust of summer wind embraced him, blowing his dark hair back from his face. With the wind whispered 18's voice, Jimena's voice. *17, Gareth, you are one and the same, acknowledge that, now live for me, learn how, if there's any love for me inside you at all, Live for me,* 17 closed his eyes as the words registered themselves in his mind  
  
'Fuck off' he mumbled, and let himself fall forward. His ball of pure energy detonated powerfully as his chest smashed into it. Ending his pre- programmed life for good.  
  
Â   
  
The shock wave hit Trunks with unbelievable force, blowing his off the cliff and down the steep drop to the bottom. He caught himself moments before hitting the ground, and shielded his face from falling rocks with his arm, *Shit* he thought, as a piece of metal flew past his cheek, narrowly missing him *What the hell just happened?*  
  
But that was something that he, nor anyone else, could ever really know.  
  
Â   
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ok people,Â  right i wrote this, now its your turn to review, remember guys, flames burn 


End file.
